Xmen Days Of Future Past, New York City 2030 AD
by ThaWolverine
Summary: The mutants who were strong enough to survive the first blitz of the sentinals in 2010 had to face a new nightmare, the day and night struggles of the future and the war against the sentinels that has waged for 20 years.


Days Of Future Past, New York City 2030. revised

In a distant Future night of 2030 the world is no longer what it used to be. In this rodding future, sentinals rule is absolete. Humans and mutants alike walk in fear daily, wondering if they'll be next to be killed. Concentration camps are many, freedom is few and in between. The mutants who were strong enough to survive the first blitz of the sentinals in 2010 had to face a new nightmare, the day and night struggles of the future and the war against the sentinals that was waged for 20 years. In an old condemed building on the east side of New York City, we see a grey haired rugged man, with black torn pants and a ripped staining blue shirt trying to eat what looks to be meat, that has obviously gone bad. "Scott" a light female voice called, and the man raised his head, "We just got word that the sentinals are blocking off the north and south side of the city, trying to find as many humans and mutants as they can" "This cant go on, how long do we have to live like this". The women suddenly starts crying. Scott looks at the woman, but doesn't immediately comfort her, he looks back at his meat and continues to eat with a grim almost sad look on his face, its almost obvious that he has given up hope.

But, eventually he stands up and looks at the woman and says "No matter what happens, everything is gonna be alright Jean". Scott said, "Remember the time we tried to get married but it ended up being our friend Morph impersonating the priest?, that was hilarious. " Scott lets out a grin almost as if hes not interested in the current state of the earth "And remember when Beast almost destroyed the mansion trying to run an experiment to cure genetic bacteria?, we spent days cleaning up the mansion" The woman looked at Scott as if she were reileved and said " I remember that, those were good times Scott, but much has changed" "Much has changed indeed" Scott said.

Before they could let another word out we see a shorter man with longer upward grey hair suddenly appear out of the darkness, he is carrying another man who resembles a monster. "Come on pretty boy dont just stand there help the man" says the grey haired man "Beast!" Scott yells out and runs to the mans aid. "What happend to him Logan?" "The North and South blockade of the city was bad, the sentials came out of nowhere, hes lucky to even be alive, musta been at least 30 of em" says Logan. Scott moitions at Beast who opens his eyes "Thanks old pal, im glad you came to my aid at such a haste time"

"Dont worry about it Beast thats what im here for" Said Logan. "Are the others ok, where is everyone?" Says Scott. "The sentials came from everywhere, we lost contact with Rogue and Storm and the others, but their fighters, im sure theyll come right back here in a few hours" says Logan. Scott pauses for a second and looks away with a worried look on his face, hoping that everyone is ok. "But dont worry about that right now get him to a bed, persisted Logan" Jean and Scott immediately move Beast to a more comfort space where he could rest. "We almost lost Beast today, ive known him for over 30 years, i don't know what id do if he were to never come back here" Scott crinched his hand with anger and gave a look of determination. "Its alright Scott, hes alive, and thats all that matters" Shrugged Jean. Scott turned to Jean and said "I love you" but before they could get another word out Logan yells "Shit they musta followed me here, sniff sniff, its Sentinals" Scott turns his head directly at Logan and directly above him the roof starts shaking when a giant Robots rips through the seiling. "Scott look out!!" Scotts reactions causes him to do lunge foward before he is crushed by the sentinals force.

"HARAHH!!" we see Logan leap foward and lunge after the sentinal when another crack in the seiling causes another Sentinal to be seen. The sentinal behind Logan lets out a high velocity beam that burns the back of Logan "Raraa", he immediately falls. Looking in disbelief, Scott watches as the Sentinal makes a march toward Logan, hoping to end his existence. "Logan, Scott" Jean persists. Suddenly Scotts eyes illuminate with a red glare that soon grows brighter and brighter, As the sentinal tries to grab Logan, Scott unleashes a furious optic blast that rips the sentinals hand from his body. The sentinal continues to try to grab Logan with the other hand when Scott unleashes a second powerful Optic Blast that blasts the sentinals second hand.

Scott prepares for a 3rd optical blast when suddenly he feels a burning sensation on his back that causes him to fly foward towards the first sentinal. When he looks back, he sees that the sentinal behind him has shot him, apparant by the smoke left by the sentinals hand. "Scott!" Jean yells, but before she can even react, the sentinal takes aim at her. Logan shakes off his injury, gets up and looks directly at Jean "Jean!! HARAAH"  
Logan lunges forward at the Sentinal, when the sentinals raises his hand towards Logan.

The sentinal lets out a roriugh blast that proves ineffective, Logan leaps past the blast and continues foward. The sentinal then aims another blast at Logan direction, and yet again to no avail, Logan is determined. Soon Logan is inches away from the sentinal when he lets out a berzerker barrage that turns the Sentinal into scrap metal. From his arms to his body the sentinal is simply dismembered. "Jean you alright" says Logan "Im fine, Oh no Scott!", as Scott is looking in worry about Jeans condition he is unaware of the sentinal behind hims intention. Suddenly the sentinal raises his foot backward, likely looking to crush his mutant foe. But before he could do it his foot is stopped by a seemingly invisible force. The sentinal tries harder to crush Scott, but his foot will not land.

Suddenly the sentinals foot goes back in the other direction and the sentinal falls on the ground. "Nice job" said Logan as he and Jean run to Scotts aid. "Is everyone ok?" Scott says "Youd better be more concerned about yourself bu" Before Logan can let out his last word we see him fly through a building. Like a speeding bullet a sentinal suddenly appears with his arms extended, Logan never saw it coming. Soon the sentinal flys off in the direction he hit Logan. "Oh no Logan!" says Jean. We can hear multiple blasts coming from outside and we can hear Logan roaring. "Rarahhh, harahah, Rahahaha, HURAHARARR!!" Logan is in a struggle with what sounds like more then 1 sentinal. "Their gonna kill em we gotta go help him!" Says Scott. Jean and Scott run in the direction Logan flew when 3 more sentinals suddenly appear on each side of them. "Jean get behind me!" Scott prepares for a powerful optical blast. As he is preparing his beam the Sentinal behind him grabs Jean.

Scott unleashes a extraordinary blast that rips right through the sentinals stomach, it immediately falls, Scott unleashes a second optical blast that blows the second sentinals head from his body. As Scott turns around for a final optical blast he notices that Jean has been captured. "Jean!" "Mutant surrender or She will meet a similar fate as him" "What! Oh no god no Oh no BEAST!!" Scott notices that Beast is still laying nearly lifeless on the floor. Scott races toward Beast with all his might but it is to late. The Sentinal raises his foot and comes down with a force like no other "MUHWAAAAAAAAH" we hear Beast trimble under the force of the mighty Robot, his cry and be heard from a far distance "MUWAAAAHHHHHHH". "Hank!!" Scott says. He is dead, blood drips heavily from the sentinals foot. "You monster how could you!!" Scott says. "Surrender mutant or you and her will certainly meet the same fate, this is your final warning"

"AHHH!!" Scott lets out a fury that may rival Logans "You MONSTERRRRR!!!" Scott unleashes a blast that shakes the very foundation of the building, the blast sends the sentinal flying for miles, Jean soon falls to the ground shaken up. "Jean look at me, are you alright" "Im fine Jean says, ohh no Hank!!" Scott and Jean walk towards Beasts dismembered remains "It can't be it just can't be Jean turns her head in fear and rests it on Scotts chest as she crys" "You were one of my best friends, when i needed a friend you were always there for me, you always helped me if i were in need, you would never hurt a fly, though you were misunderstood, you made up for it with your intelligence and wisdom, ill always remember you Hank" Scott says, "Its ashamed you had to die for nothing". Scott almost begins to cry when he lifts up Jeans sadded face looks in her eyes and says "We have to find Logan". Jean shakes her head as she is still crying as they head off in search of where Logan has gone.

As Jean and Scott run throguh the devestated city, they can see just how much war has broken down their city. As they look around they see Destroyed buildings, then as Scott is hiding behind a corner holding Jeans hand, he can see Sentinals laying lifeless on the ground. "It's clear come on Jean hurry!" Scott says as they continue to race through the city. Suddenly Jean starts coughing and stumbles. "Shhh, you gotta be quiet we can't let them hear us" Scott says. "Im sorry, im not feeling the best" Jean says. "Get down now!!" Scott says. Jean and Scott take cover behind a van as they see Sentinal patrol units fly above them homing in with infared vision to see if there are any mutants or humans in the vacinity.

Scott scans the area, and looks around and motions to Jean again "Lets go". As they continue to march Scott trips and falls on the ground "Scott! are you ok!?" "Im fine, something just got caught on my foot". As Scott is trying to get up, he uses what caused him to fall as leverage when he notices that it is a human body. "Uhh!!" shaken up, Scott wipes the blood stains off of his shirt and they continue to move. As they are running Scott and Jean can see more human corpses lying face down on the ground, he recognizes one of them, it is an older african american women in her 40s with straight white hair, he turns her over revealing an X-men patch on her shirt. "My god its Storm!!" Scott says. "Ohh my god.. Ooh my god!!" Jeans says and begins crying. "Storm wake up,! Storm answer me this is Scott!, Ororo!!" Scott continues to shake Storm over and over but it is to late she is dead. "How could they just leave her like this!?, the people she was with, how could they just leave her!! Ahhh!"

Scott is in rage over Storms death. "There were so many sentinals around, she must of gotten side tracked and ended up away from the rest!" Jean says". "I dont care! id never leave you Jean, ever!" "First Hank and now Ororo!, who else has to die for nothing!" "Where is hope!!!" "Where is hope!!" Scott suddenly begins to cry as he holds Storm in his arms. "Hope is something that can never be tainted, no matter what happens, no matter waht the obstacle is. Hope is something that is everlasting, hope is something that will triumph. Jean mumbles these words to Scott. "I love you with all my heart" says Scott. "I love you to" Jean and Scott hug but suddenly they hear sentinals in there area and get up and continue moving. Scott looks back at Storm knowing it will likely be the last time he will ever see her.

As Scott and Jean run, they can hear a crack in a building next to them. Suddenly a sentinal bursts out, as they back up they suddenly see another sentinal bust through another building. Scott moves his right hand and pushes Jean behind him as a third sentinal comes down from the sky. Breathing heavily and with adrenaline rushing, Scott realizes this is a life and death situation. Scott unleashes a optical blasts that rips a sentinals leg off.

Scott then turns to Jean and says "Jean get out of here now!!" but before he can finish his last sentence a sentinal fires a high velocity beam that sends Scott hurling into nearby trash cans."ummppph!!!" Scott is badly hurt. "Ohh no Scott!!" says Jean, but suddenly a sentinal takes aim at her and sends a deadly blast in her direction, when suddenly an invisible force causes the blast to disappear. Jean then uses her power to move a car and race it towards a sentinals leg, the sentinal hobbles but it is unshaken. The Sentinal then sends another blast in Jeans direction, the blast is effective, it sends Jean flying into a newspaper stands. "Nooooo Jean!!" Scott still stunned manages to get to his knees and let out a optical blast that rips the building by the sentinal down.

As Scott takes down one sentinal, another has its aim on Jean, looking to kill her. AS the sentinal is looking to kill jean, its circuitry suddenly begins to open up and it is suddenly dismembered. "HARAHHHH! RAHHRAHH!!" Logan takes down the sentinal just in time before Jean is killed. But Logan looks worn down, his shirt has been completely burned off, his hair has been partialy burned. And he is bleeding, possibly dying. "Jean are you alright Jean!!" Jean opens her eyes and looks at Logan. "Logan, you have to help Scott!!" Logan turns around and sees 3 sentinals march towards scott. "Stay here ill be back"  
Logan gets up, still worn down from his struggle with multiple sentinals when 4 more sentinals suddenly come down from the sky. "I got something for these tin cans!" "Logan be careful!" Jean says as she collapses. "You want to hunt us!! How about taking some of your own medicine HARAAAHHH!!" Logan leaps like a mountain lion, but befor he can take action he is shot by one of the sentinals. "RAHHAA", he falls but gets right back up. "Suddener Mutant" a sentinal lets out a high beam that Logan jumps above, he soon cuts the sentinals hand right off. "Unit damaged". The sentinal uses his second hand to punch Logan directly into a wall.

"Rahha" Logan is down once more. The sentinals move at an extremely fast, pace, Logan is slow to get up, but he is up. He shakes his head and comes back at the sentinals. As 4 sentinals are apporaching logan. He soon runs into a empty department store and hides behing a dresser. "still hurt from the continuous battles with the sentinals, Logan takes a breather. But not for long. Th sentinals dismantle the building in search of Logan.

As Logan sees the sentinals searching for him, he soons runs up a non functional escalator and hides behind yet another dresser. "This mutant cant get away, he has certainly met his demise" "Mutant this is Unit 512, you are compltely surrounded, surrender and your suffering may be minimal, fight and you will die a slow death, this is your final warning, reaveal yourself!!" As Logan looks on he sees 2 sentinlas compltely enter the building and he realizes this is his chance.

Logan makes a run for it. As he is running a sentinal spots him "Mutant spotted, attack with deadly force" Logan manages to escape one blast and then another, before the sentinal can take deadly aim on logan he makes a death defying leap through the second story window and uses his claws to scrape the building as he is sliding down. The force from his claws causes the building to be compltely dismembered. The 2 sentinals in the builing never had a chance. "Unit damaged" AS logan runs out another sentinal takes aim at sentinal lets out a beam that hits its mark. Logan is down once more.

As Scott is bleeding helplessly and still hurt he watches as 2 sentinals converge on Logan. Both sentinals let out a high beam that burns Logan. "RAHHAHA" "NO Logan!!!" "We can hear logan Moan but suddenly a sentinal falls, this is one tough mutant. Suddenly another sentinal comes from the sky and shoots Logan into a nearby building when 2 more sentinals make there way into the building. We can hear multiple blasts and we can hear logan screaming "RRAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" It may be all over for logan. Scott shoots a blast at a nearby sentinal that rips through the sentinals circuitry, but before Scott can let out another blast another sentinal aims a ray in his direciton. Scott helplessly running takes a barrage of sentinal blasts, all which miss their mark. Scott hops behind a tree which explodes right in front of him. The force from the explosion causes him to bleed. Scott stumbles, but manages to get to his feet and hides behind a car when it to is exploded by another sentinal blasts. Scott still racing has run out of places to hide.

The sentinal then lets out a beam that stops Scott in his tracks. "Ummppph!!" Scott immediately falls. Blood dripping from his mouth Scott desperately gets up again and try to run when he narowly escapes a blow from a sentinals fist that causes a building next to him to tumble. As Scott tries to run further he stumbles once more, he is so stuned he can barely walk. Scott desperately tries to backpeddle on his hands and knees but to no avail. A sentinal sends another blasts at Scotts direction which causes him to fly through a empty alleway.

Scott tries to stand up but can only scrape the ground. As the sentinals prepare to kill Scott , he manages to open 1 eye and direct his visor at a building that is inches away from the Sentinal, he uses more and more force and finally the building cracks as the sentinal prepares a final blast, likely to kill Scott. The building falls on the him. "This unit has been criticay damaged. Asistance needed" Another Sentinal continues to walk towards Scott "This mutant is terminated" The sentinal prepares for a beam that will likely kill Scott.  
Scott manages to open his 2nd eye and prepares for a optical blast. "Mutant Surrender, live today die tommorow it makes no difference, sooner or later you will make a mistake and you will die. The woman mutant is likely terminated, the male mutant is surely terminated and you are next. This is your final warning to surrender and your life may be spared" "Why so i can be your slave and die a year later? Says Scott. " I'll never give up fighting never! One thing you don't understand about mutants is that we never give up, even if the odds are stacked against us, even if it looks hopeless. As long as theres blood in my body i will fight! As long as there are mutants there will be resistence!" As the sentinal is about to to blast his mutant foe. Scott fires a optic blast at a trash can that goes hurling at the sentinals foot.

The force of the trash can causes the sentinal to fall down on one knee. Still lying on the ground, Scott then unleashes a 2nd optical blast at an old lightpole, that comes tumbling down on the sentinal. The sentinal immediately falls. Scott compltely collapses then starts to cough up blood "Rugh ughg"  
As Scott is laying on the ground he can hear multiple blasts coming from a far distance, he can hear explosions and he can hear people screaming. He wonders how long its been since he last relaxed at park, or the last time he and Jean went to the movies. But Jean is seriously hurt or worse, he almost begins to cry. He wonders whens the last time him and Logan went to shoot some pool. But Logan may be dead as well. He wonders whens the last time him and Hank went to a festival.

He then pictures Hanks dismembered body right in front of his eyes. Hank, one of his best friends taken in a world that has no hope. And Ororo also known as Storm. Her kind words and gentle heart always helped more then hurt. And her Toughness was something that can be mesmerized upon. But in this future there is no hope. Then he thinks back to the assasination of 2010. The assatination that started it all. End part 1. I'll write part 2 another time lol. 


End file.
